Dutch
by S.D.Raven
Summary: If instead of resurrecting Amber Charley uses other powers, say her ability to rewind time, back to before her honorary niece dies. But she isn't very good at controlling this power. So she ends up at the wrong time at the wrong place. Reyes was none too pleased to see her in that ally, but now she knows what she is, and more, she knows what he is. Let the fun begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

I want to Ki_ _ you

Options may vary.

T-shirt.

I did the last thing he expected, I smiled.

He starred at me, slightly stunned. Disoriented. I didn't give him time to recover. Leaning forwards in his grasp I pressed my lips to his in a soft tender kiss.

He stiffened for all of three seconds before melting in to me as he kissed back, hungry, demanding.

My tong flitted across his lips, and he opened them with a gasp. I slipped in to his mouth, at the same time my mind pressed in to his. My energy seeped in through the cracks in his armor. And I let my memories fled his vision.

I started with the image of him from moments ago, dabbled over retching, coughing up blood. Then other memories, each and every time he saved me. Every time I'd seen him, watching me from the shadows. And I let him feel my feelings, my gratitude for his protection, for his caring. My memories raced paste, the time he saved me from Owen Vaughn, when hid come when Denies was yelling at me in the park, the first time he saved me, in the apartment building when I was four. And the very first time I laid eyes on him. The day I was born. I let him see my awe of him my complete adoration. And my love.

Reyes pulled away with a gasp. Breath labored he stared down at me a mixture of confusion and wonder in his beautiful dark eyes.

"How?"

"Grim reaper." I said with a shrug, flashing him another smile.

"Charley."

Oh, rite Gemma was still there. But seriously, couldn't she see I was a little busy making out with my man.

"Hold on a moment." I told her over Reyes's shoulder, no easy feat, I was way shorter then I remembered being at this age.

"But..."

I frowned, not really listening to Gemma's protest as I tried to think through are predicament.

I had a plan but it required Reyes trusting me.

"So, I have a plan, but it requires you trusting me."

"Dutch, what-" Seriously? He was still stuck on the howl- Charley could share her memories with a kiss- thing? I'd shown him like a howl minuet ago. Really he was usually much faster than this. But he had been hit in the head, so I decided to forgive him. Just this one. Couldn't have him go and make a habit out of it.

But this was Reyes I was thinking about. He wouldn't like my plan. At least his eighteen year old self wouldn't. Maybe if he knew more, remembered more, he would go along with my brilliant plan.

Or maybe I just really wanted to kiss him again.

He stiffened again when I press my lips to his, but again he responded almost immediately.

I didn't wait the second time; I had too much to show him. I dumped the memories in to his mind, the things he showed me the night I found out who he was, what he was. The galaxies forming the earth splitting in to continents, the fall of Lucifer, and the birth of his son.

Reyes gasped jerking away and I whispered his name in to the night. "Rey'aziel."

A shudder ran through him and in an instant I was pinned back to the wall, his hand at my throat.

"Why? " His voice was hard, demanding, his voice anguished. "Why are you showing me this?"

I ran my fingers down the side of his beautiful, perfect face, over the drying blood, down to his chin, his throat. He shuddered again when I trailed my hand over his collar bone, then pressed my palm over his heart.

Another flood of memories. This one of things that had not yet happened. Wouldn't happen, not in the same way, not if I had a say.

When I was done Reyes just stared at me, and I knew that more time had passed, a couple of minutes.

Gemma was ringing her hands, not sure what to do.

Reyes lifted his hand, cupped my cheek, ran a rough thumb over my lips.

"You rewound time?" He asked, sounding awed.

" Yep."

"And all that really happened?"

" Yep, and a little extra on the side. But I figure I'd give you the basics now, we can fill in the rest later. If that is you're planning on staying out of prison this time." I gave him a worming glare for good measure.

"And this wonderful plan of yours?" he asked dubiously.

Seriously, what was with people and not believing in my plans? My plans always worked. Well except when they didn't. But that rarely happened.

"Oh, yah about that, how do you feel about severing Earl Walker's spine?"

The smile that flitted across his face was wicked enough to baling on his father.

We snuck back in to the apartment building. Well I snuck. Reyes just sort of walked reel quite like.

When we got to his door we stopped and Reyes tried the nob. The door was locked.

"Here, let me." I said. Before he could protest I went incorporeal and slid through, rematerialized just enough to get the lock and let him in.

Reyes glared at me, half in anger and half in astonishment.

"You'll have to show me how to do that." He muttered closing the door.

I nodded. "You're the one who shows me."

We weren't keeping are voices down. And Earl stormed in to the shabby living room.

And boy was he mad.

The smile Reyes flashed him stopped him in his tracks. Then he stepped out of his body. Reyes not Earl.

Of cores his body collapsed. And Earl stepped forwards triumphantly. Naturally, he can't see the clocked figure wielding an enormous sword bearing down on him.

But he defiantly felt it when said enormous sword slid clean through his neck.

Reyes kicked him in the chest and the monster went flying in to the opposite wall, only to fall to the floor like a puppet who's strings where cut. He was alive, but hid never walk again. Or eat corn on the cob or tie his shoelaces. Or do anything really, except stair despondently in to spade.

The thought made me happy, but just in case I shifted, straddled two planes, and examined the mark on his soul. Yep still slated to Hell. I debated feeding him to Osh but a sound from another part of the apartment cote my attention.

Reyes rushed in to a room and I heard a soft gasp. I assumed it was Kim. So I followed

Reyes was hugging her like his life depended on it. Oddly enough seeing them like that made me happy too.

"Kim, sweetheart, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Reyes said, pulling the trembling girl to her feet.

She looked terrible. Gaunt, bruise like bags ender her sunken eyes, her skin was almost colorless, she looked so much worse than when I met her in the future. Or would that be when I'm going to meet her? But no I'm meeting her now so what happened in the future, wait, how could the future have already happened.

Anyhow.

Reyes gestured me forwards, when I stepped closer he took my hand twining are fingers.

"Dutch, this is my sister, Kim. Sweetheart this is Charley Davidson."

I smiled broadly at her; she seemed too stunned to move, so I took the opportunity to throw my arms around her. Or well an arm, Reyes was still holding the other one, and he didn't seem inclined to let it go.

"You're really real." Kim breathed. "I know you were. Reyes didn't believe me."

She looked at her brother with such love and affection it made my heart hurt.

"We shelled move on to faze two." I said.

As much as I was enjoying the moment I didn't like being in that house, and I didn't want Kim or Reyes to be there any more than they had to.

Reyes frowned.

"Ho, no you don't, mister." I waved an admonishing finger at him. That'd show him. "We agreed."

"No, Dutch, you agreed. Amador and I already made plans, shell be fine and well taken care of."

"And what about you?" I asked though I already knew his answer.

"What about me?"

Nailed it.

"What are you going to do oh brave and powerful one? Wonder about on your own? Live in a youth shelter? Or where you planning on living on the streets?"

His smile was perhaps the most charming thing I'd ever seen and it made my knees wobble, just a little.

"I'll be fine, Dutch, I can take care of myself."

I glared at him, his smile only widened as his fingers found the pulse at my neck.

Time to bring out the big guns. If he was going to be unfair then so was I, and that smile was so playing dirty. Really it shouldn't be allowed out in public. And he had no one but himself to blame.

"And what about Kim? You just going to level her? trust that she's oaky."

He growled, the hand encircling my neck tightened just a little, not enough to hurt, but to imply the ability for violates was there. Like I didn't know already.

At my words Kim had grown even paler. I hadn't thought that would be possible.

"Why do you care?" he snarled.

He had to ask.

Freaking son of satin.

How could I explain to him that all I want was for him to be happy. loved. Excepted.

But he didn't think he deserves any of that.

We'd be here all night arguing if I didn't put a stop to it now.

"Reyes, please, you know this is the best for both of you. If you change your mind later then so be it, but for now we really should be calling my uncle."

About five minutes later the first cop showed up, then Uncle Bob and then several more uniforms.

An ambulance was called, and Walker was placed on a stretcher and taken away.

They tried to make Reyes go to the hospital as well. They failed.

We stayed close to him, Kim and me. We both seemed to gain some sense of security from his proximity.

Gemma was shaken up, but she stuck to the story we'd come up with.

It was claws enough to the truth that no one questioned us.

Gemma and I saw a man beating a boy, I threw a brick through the window, Ubie almost lost it at that little piece of information. The distraction had supposedly given Reyes a chance to scramble out of Walkers reach, but the man came after him again and Reyes managed to get in a kick of his own. And what a kick it was. Apparently when Earls head hit the bookshelf his vertebra was fractured, and somehow his spinal cord severed. Funny how those things happened.

Reyes of course, covered in dried blood and fresh bruises had no problem selling the story.

Uncle Bob asked some more questions and as planed Reyes managed to steer the conversation in the right directions, exactly where he didn't want it to go.

His biological parents.

Supposedly Reyes, with his genius IQ remembered his birth parents, or well little bits and pieces about them, and being a hard working proactive kind of guy he had researched them, cross checked missing children reports and discovered were they lived.

The policemen scribbled away on their notepads.

I yond, glanced about the sparse living room, twiddled my thumbs, let my eyes grift shot, rite as Dad walked through the door.

My Dad. Alive.

I ran to him throw my arms around his neck and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, not sure what that had to do with hugging. I mean how would I know whether or not there would be a tomorrow, and if I somehow did know then everyone would know and then I'd probably be trampled in the mass panic that caused the public to stock up on canned goods and tinfoil hats.

When I was finished squeezing the breath out of him, and wandering why people kept horses as pets but not zebras, cause seriously zebras were like, way cooler, I let him go and looked him up and down. He looked healthy, no pancreatic cancer, no bullet holes poking out of anything vital, and dang, did he look yang, like twelve years younger than I remember him looking.

Speaking of which, so did uncle Bob, and Gemma, she looked like a kid again, probably because she was one. But that would mean I looked like a child as well.

In a bit of a panic I looked down at my girls, Danger and Will Robinson. Yep, I was pubescent. Well, that sucked. Would Reyes mind the changes to my body?

I glanced over at said Devil spawn, and to my relief he was younger as well, though admittedly just as perfect, and beautiful, and sexy, like seriously who decided these things, who chose who got to be handsome, or ugly, or look like the son of the most gorges angel to have ever walked the halls of heaven? Because, and not that I was complaining, but Reyes really did get an unfair amount of hotness points.

But Reyes didn't seem to mind my younger body, not one bit if the sultry looks he kept giving me when no one was looking where anything to go by.

"Pumpkin, what's going on?" Dad asked, looking around the shabby rundown room.

"Dad," I started. "I have a favor to ask."

After asking, begging, demanding, needling, threatening and several reminders of just how much he owed me, Dad finally agreed.

As he went to talk to uncle Bob and the social worker that had just arrived, I bounced over to Reyes and Kim to give them the good knows.

"You two are staying with us until the Loehrs are contacted." I informed them.

The slow appreciative grin that crept over Reyes's face sent a shiver all the way to my core.

That night I lay in bed staring at the sealing, my mind racing.

Denies had not been pleased with the situation. Two unkempt kids unceremoniously dropped in to her lap, without so much as a by your leave, was almost too much for her to take. Also the fact that it had been bay my insistence might have had something to do with her reluctance, but that just added to the awesomeness of the situation.

Finally, after a lot of whispering from the grownups, a very late diner for the kids and coffee for me, we came around to discussing sleeping arrangements.

I was all for Kim sleeping in Gemma's room and Reyes in mine, but alas, I didn't think that would go down well with my Dad.

So in the end, Kim was in my room and Reyes ended up on the couch.

Good enough.

Reyes had come in to give his sister a good night kiss, and to my delight I got one to, which ended up lasting a little longer than Kim's.

Then the lights where out and it was Z gathering time.

But I couldn't sleep.

Too many thoughts where bombarding Barbra, my brain.

Had it really been only several hours ago that I had confronted Reyes, or well Rey'azikeen?

Had met God, had seen my best friend's doter's body, burnt and broken on the ground. And best of all I had gotten to see my husband holding my baby. Beep. The thought wrenched at my heart.

I wasn't going to see her ever again. But before that horrific fact could take root in my mind, I remember the prophases. Beep had to be born. She would be. And that meant Reyes and me. Well maybe letting my thoughts go in that direction was not the best idea. Not with Reyes in the next room. My body ached for him. I wanted to snuggle up in his worm embrace, feel his fire lick across my skin.

But I also didn't want to give Dad, or worse Denies a reason to try and get rid of our gests early.

So I stayed in my bed, and listened to his soft rhythmic heart beats. Let the sound wash over me, and slowly lull me off to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, it was a school day and Reyes and Kim would be leaving, but only the thought of coffee registered in my sleep addled mind.

That was until I entered the kitchen to find one Reyes Farrow busy making breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon, and bust of all, chilly, made me week at the knees. The smile Reyes flashed me didn't help none either. At this rate I'd be a puddle of Charley goo before I even had my first cup of the day, and that was just unacceptable.

"You know," I said to him as I poured myself a mug of the good stuff. "It's illegal to be so cheerful this early in the morning."

He just chuckled, flashing me his dimples.

"Morning, Pumpkin." I looked up to see Dad siting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. How I missed him coming in I had no idea.

Probably because I was on my first cup of coffee. Speaking of which, I held up a finger to my Dad, gesturing him to wait, not sure why, it wasn't as if he were going anywhere, as I took a long delicious pull on my coffee. Ah, that was better. "Morning." I mumbled.

But the caffeine was doing its thing, slowly at first almost like the coffee was oil greasing the rusty gears off my brain. Gawd, I was good with metaphors.

As I took another pull, a thought registered in the deepest resources of my mind. It was fogy but getting clearer. One more pull and- yes, got it. "What or you doing?"

Reyes looked up from the plate he had just set on the counter beside me.

"What?"

"Yes, what."

He quirked an adorable brow at me.

I saw his brow and raised him two.

When I didn't get any more than that, I elaborated. "Why are you cooking breakfast?"

"Who said its breakfast?" he shot back.

"What ells would it be?"

"Lunch? Midday snack? A science project?"

"Reyes."

He laughed, took the cup out of my hand, ignoring my protests and hoisted me on to the counter top. Then he handed me a plate of pure heaven.

"Eat up, Dutch." He said. Making sure my Dad wasn't looking, he leaned forwards, gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving, presumably to get his sister.

"Tell Kim there's clean clothing for her on my desk." I said after him.

Just then Denies walked in. She immediately leveled a cool glare on me.

"Yang lady, what do you think you're doing?"

God, how I hadn't missed her. While I may find it in myself to be a little bit pleased she wasn't actually dead, I'd have to go searching for that little bit, and as I assumed my innards were as messy as my room, I really didn't have the energy just now. So I was mostly annoyed.

"Only eating the best breakfast ever, or it might be a science project. Not sure." I said.

She opened her mouth, presumably to scold me, but Reyes walked back in, grabbed his own plait and hopped up beside me.

Denies pressed her lips in frustration. Score.

I flashed a conspiratorial smile at the guy most likely to win the hottest cook in town award.

"Oh, Bob should be stopping by this morning to take you back to the station." Dad said looking up from his newspaper. "There's some paper work you need to fill out if you're going to press charges against Walker-" he trailed off when he caught Reyes's expiration.

My mind raced, I didn't think Reyes wanted any more to do with Walker then absolutely necessary, particularly if by pressing charges the details of the abuse he suffered at the man's hands came out, but even though Walker wasn't going anywhere ever, letting him get off scot free just seemed wrong. Then I remember something I found out while searching for Earl after Reyes escaped prison and abducted me, with a knife. Not that I was holding any grudges. But that was a nether mater initially.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

He thought about it for a moment. Then nodded, gracing me with a lopsided smile.

"No." he told Dad.

What I'd remembered was something Cookie had found out for me. Earl Walker, rite before his supposed death at the hands of his innocent son, had been on the verge of being arrested for scamming the elderly; he was going to do fifteen years at least. That ought to do it.

While Dad looked confused he didn't argue, probably because Kim had just walk in, and even after only knowing her for several hours he could already tell that bringing up her father in her presents wasn't a good idea. Probably the detective in him.

"Okie dokie." I said hoping down. "I'm going to get dressed." Unfortunately I still had to go to school today. That was going to suck.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I was in the medal of pulling my hair in to a ponytail when a nock came at my door. I could feel the heat even before I opened it.

He leaned against the door jamb; arms folded examining me from beneath hooded lashes. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Depends, do you know the password?"

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Close, that was yesterdays. Today its extra-large nonfat mocha macchiato with caramel sauce on the bottom and a dollop of whipped cream. But I guess you could." I slid my finger ender the hem of his T-shirt and tugged him inside shutting the door behind him.

He stared at me silently as I went about packing my things.

He brock the silence first. "Why do you want me to live with them?"

I looked up at him, questioning him with a quirk of my brow I'd seen in a movie. One that hadn't come out yet. I was so going to spoil it for Gemma.

"Why do you want me to live with the Loehrs?"

I walked over to him, placed my hands against his broad chest. He looked down at me, his eyes flicked down to my mouth for a moment before meeting my gaze.

Instead of answering I questioned him back. "Why dos the thought of living with them scare you?"

That did it. Anger exploded out of him, white hot fire licked across my skin. With a growl he pinned me against the wall, his grip on my neck firm almost to the point of oxygen depravation. "You think I'm afraid?"

My own temper flared. I didn't want to fight, but if he was going to be an ass then so be it. He had to learn at some point he couldn't threaten me. Not that he seemed to grasp that at any point in the future.

"Yes, Reyes, I do. I think that the only reason you're going along with my genius plan is to give Kim a chance at a better life. And I want you to live with the Loehrs because you deserve to be happy. And for some reason I can't understand you seem to think that you're not worthy of love. But you are."

And suddenly it did made sense, well not the part where he didn't deserve a better life cause he totally did, but Rey'azikeen had thought himself unworthy of forgiveness.

"Don't you think you've suffered enough?" I demanded.

He loosened his grip, but just barely. "What do you mean?"

"Hell, you're father, the Dendour, Earl Walker? How much punishment are you going to take before you decide you've atoned for whatever it is you think you've done?"

"You think I'm doing this to myself?" he spat.

"Yes. I think that you think you don't deserve happiness. But you're wrong, Rey'aziel."

A nock on the door interrupted whatever it is he was going to say. Kim stuck her head in. "Am, Reyes, Detective Davidson is here."

With a growl Reyes pushed off the wall and stormed out the door, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Math.

The only place people by 69 watermelons and no one wonders why.

T-shit.

A month and a half.

I hadn't seen Reyes for a month and a half. At least not in the flesh.

He wasn't angry with me, not anymore. And he came to visit quite often. But we never spoke. In the day times hid stand to the side, watching, measuring. I could feel his jealousy whenever a boy at school flirted, his anoints when Denies scolded, his interest when I conversed with departed. But he kept his distends.

Nights where a nether mater entirely. We were back to our old routine.

The moment I'd foul asleep he would be there, all hot and dark, and sensual. And like before the dreams were covered in such a thick layer of lust that I could barely form coherent thoughts, much less voice them out loud. All my mouth seemed good for was making little ecstatic sounds, so that was no help. Maybe I'd fire it, my mouth, get a new one. One that came with natural lip-gloss, so I wouldn't have to apply my own. Where did one acquire now body ports? People got now organs all the time. I'd have to look in to it. Or ask Reyes were he had gotten his. He had an amazing mouth.

So why wasn't Reyes talking to me?

Had I given him too much information to fast?

I hadn't told him everything. Not by a long shot. Mostly just his stint in prison, his escape, a couple of flashes of demons, a glimpse of his father and the reason I'd turned back time. But still, finding out one was the son of public enemy number one had to be hard.

It twisted my insides, remembering his shame when he admitted it to me.

How indignant he was at the hand that had been dealt to him.

A heavy sigh escaped me as I walked from my car in to the school building.

Maybe I should go visit him. I could stalk him now as easily as he stalked me.

Or maybe- a disturbance near the secretary's office caught my attention, there was a large group of girls loitering around, and the emotions coming off them could only indicate one of two things, ether Brad Pitt had decided to stop by for the day, return to high school, not sure why anyone would volunteer to redo high school, or…

I ran dodging between giggling girls, I pushed past the crowd, and there he was, leaning against the wall, in all his glories perfection.

He barely had time to look up, a heart stopping smile appearing the moment he spotted me, before I was on him. I through my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips to his in a searing kiss that left us both gasping for air. His heat scorched my skin, warming me to the marrow.

His hands where around my waist, and I realized at some point my feet had left the ground, but Reyes held me easily, as if I wade nothing. Sadly that just wasn't the cays.

He leaned back slightly to get a better look at my face. I did the same, steading myself with one hand on his shoulder, the other trailed over his perfect face.

The green and gold flex in his eyes glittered in the fluorescent light.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? Did you move back? Are you going to be coming to school? Are you-"

"You have to give me a chance to reply, if you want any answers, Dutch." He said, totally interrupting me. Well that was rood.

"Are you?" I prompt him.

"Am I what?" he asked all instant like.

I graced him with my best admonishing scowl.

Those delicious dimples appear at the corners of his mouth.

I noticed Kim standing slightly to the side, watching us with a happy smile curving her lips. She was holding two schedules in her hand and had a school bag at her feet.

She looked a thousand times better than the last time a saw her. Her cheeks were slightly fleshed, and there was barley a hint of the bluish circles around her eyes. And she gained weight, not enough, not hardly, but some, she no longer looked like a holocaust survivor.

I tried to squirm out of Reyes's arms to give her a hag, but Reyes didn't let go.

"Reyes." I said trying and failing again. He just laughed.

"Either your Charlie or are son has a lot of explaining to do." a man in his late forties standing in the office door said, looking at us with amusement evading in his brown eyes.

Though he looked much younger then I remembered him being, I easily recognize the man.

"Mr. Loehr." I said, holding out a hand for a shake. "Mrs. Loehr." I gave her a friendly nod before returning my attention back to my captor.

"Are you going to let me down?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. "I think I'll take you to class with me."

I let out an undignified squeak when he threw me over his shoulder and steadied me with one arm across the back of my knees, the other on my hip.

Then he turned to talk to his sister.

Sighing, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the very amused couple who had given birth to the wonderful, if slightly exasperating son of Satan.

"So," I ask them. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday." Mrs. Loehr answered. "We thought it would take month to get my husband's transfer request approved, but somehow it only took a couple of weeks."

I had a sneaking suspicion that a certain super natural being with an immeasurable IQ that will remain unnamed had a little something to do with that.

"That's great." I said. Then let myself drop back down. "Seriously, Reyes, we are going to need to get to classis."

"I'll take you with me. I'm sure the teachers won't mind a bit."

"I'm sure." I said injecting so much sarcasm in to thaws two words I was afraid they'd collapse under the weight of it.

"Can I see you schedule?" I asked Kim, she handed it to me.

It was exactly like mine. This floored me for a moment, before I remembered the super natural being with an immeasurable IQ that will remain unnamed. Of course.

"You know," I whispered to him. "I'm not sure hacking the school system is initially legal."

"Son of Satan." He whispered rite back.

"For one thing that excuse is getting old, and for another how is Kim going to find the classis on her own.

He finally set me back down, holding my shoulders as the world tilted and spun around me.

"But your wiling to leave me to fend for myself?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Well," I said looking up at him through my lashes. "You are the son of Satan. I'm sure you can fend for yourself." I pated his cheek. "For a little while anyway."

I gave him a soft kiss, then grab Kim's hand to drag her off to the infamies torcher device known as first period.

As we walked away I said just loud enough for him to hear me. "So, Kim, got any stories about Reyes from his childhood, preferably embarrassing ones? And I'm going to need details."

The first two classes went smoothly, and though Kim was painfully shy, I had the advantage of knowing how to get her to start talking. As luck would have it it's the one topic neither of us seems to be able to get enough of. Reyes Alexander Farrow.

We could start a fan club. Kim and I could be the president's. I've always wanted to be president. I'd make all sorts of laws, like a law against getting up before nine seventeen in the morning. And national coffee appreciation day. And I'd probably cancel Monday, seriously who needed Mondays, but then there would be only six days in a week and I wasn't sure how that would work with the seasons and stuff so it was probably a good thing I already had a job as the grim reaper, and a future career as a PI, and the owner of an apartment complex, part owner of a bar and grill, a consultant for the Albuquerque Police Department, a part-time bartender, and not to forget of cores a mother.

Yah, I probably had my hands fell.

But for the moment a fan club shouldn't be too much to handle.

And judging by the glossy eyes and love sick expressions on nearly every girl in the school, getting members shouldn't be a problem. We could have T-shirts and conventions and oh all kinds of fun.

As Kim and I walked between classis we discussed Reyes's penchant for saving my life. She knew most of the stories, he had told her all about me, but I still had to fill in the blanks on something, explain the history behind my near death experiences.

I told her of the first cays I had helped my Dad with.

A girl had gone missing, a friend of mine. No one knew what had happened, were her body was. But the girl knew, and she told me, not able to move on until her mother had gotten some closer.

Of cores that had led to Denies slapping me in front of a crowd of onlookers, my emotions, my confusion and heart had called Reyes, and I'd had to talk him out of killing my stepmother.

In turn she told me about the first time they'd met, when her mother had dropped her off on Earl Walkers door step. How Reyes had had to coax her out from behind the sofa with roman-noodles. How Reyes always made sure to have something special for her on her birthdays. How they'd exchange gifts on Christmas morning before her father would wake up.

But our good luck could only last so long.

By third period it had gotten out that Kim was the little sister of the schools new celebrity and everyone wanted to know more about him.

And I found girls asking me questions too. Wasn't sure why. After all why would they think I know him at all? So I decided to ask.

"Why would you think I know him at all?" I ask Shyla, a toll cheerleader with love in her eyes, I'd never exchanged two words with her but all of a sedan I was her new best friend. Apparently, allegedly knowing the man most likely to be voted sexiest uncle of Jesus did wanders for one's popularity.

"Sara told me she saw the two of you kissing this morning, before class. Are you two like, dating?" there was this hopeful little light in her eyes, that made me want to giggle, or slap her, ether way.

"So I kissed a guy, so what, I kiss guys all the time."

I mean for all they knew I had been seen making out with a total stranger.

And then there was Jessica.

Id managed to avoid her for the last month. Knowing that deep dawn she was a decent enough person helped, but it would seem that decent enough person was deep, deep down, like I'd need a flashlight and excavation equipment to find it and sadly, I just wasn't in the mood.

To her it had only been a copal of month since or brake up and her consequent campaign to brand me a freak. So seeing me surrounded by gossip hungry girls was not doing wanders for her peace of mind.

Her anger and jealousy washed over me when I passed her in the hall raking over my skin like rough wool. So I concentrate on toning her out along with everyone else.

By our fourth class I decided it was all getting a little ridiculous.

Sure the guy was hot, but seriously, if one more girl asked me if we were dating I'd rip her hair out. Oaky, not really, but a grim reaper could dream.

Why couldn't Reyes be beautiful only to me or something?

Unfortunately, that just wasn't the case.

So Kim and I endure, I could feel how much the attention bothered her, so I tried to keep the focus on me, or divert it to others.

Finally the bell rang for lunch.

"I'm starving." I said, as Kim and I grabbed are staff. I was running late this morning and had had no time to make my food, so I intended to go to the cafeteria to grab something.

I could feel the heat before we even exit the classroom. And if that hadn't tipped me off, the hashed whispers and forlorn sighs would have.

He was leaning on the wall across from us, hands in his pockets glaring at the floor. He looked up when we come out, and a lopsided grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, making my heart beat speed up. He looked me up and down appreciatively, and suddenly I found myself wander if Kim would mind terribly if we left her to find the nearest broom closet.

His smile widened as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

He grabbed my hand as he pushed of the wall.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Ravines." I replied.

He started to lead us outside, but I stopped him.

"The cafeteria is that way." I pointed in its general direction.

He shrugged, pulled a tinfoil wrapped something from his bag and handed it to me.

"Reyes, I'm not taking your lunch. I could go buy my own; it'll only take a minute."

He winked at me and pulled out a second tinfoil wrapped something. "Got us both covered." He assured me.

I sighed. Can this man be any more perfect?

"All right. That settles it." I said. "I am so keeping you. Sorry, Kim, but you're not getting him back."

He flashed me another heart stopping smile, and the only way I could think to describe his emotions at that moment was bashful. He took my hand again twining are fingers together as we walked out to the playground and sat down in the shade.

I peeled away the tinfoil to reveal a burrito, it smells divine. Preparing myself with a deep breath I took a bite. It was like having a symphony brake out on my tong, my taste beds replied by bursting out in song, and I let out a soft mown of delight.

Kim was giggling, her eyes darting between Reyes and me.

Reyes on the other hand was looking at me from beneath his ridiculously long lashes, he frowned, set his burrito to the side, and I wandered what was wrong, had he given me his burrito by accident? That would be too bad, beclouds he wasn't getting it back. I wasn't afraid to pool hair. I was about to ask, but he reached for me lifting me easily and set me on his lap. Then he picked his lunch back up and started eating again. I snuggled in to his broad chest, let his heat envelop me, and took another bite.

"So," I asked him, after swallowing. "How are classes going?"

I felt him shrug behind me. "Boring."

I knew what he meant. I learned most of this stuff already. Though as I hadn't paid much attention last time around, I figure this was my secant chants, an opportunity to improve. But it was still as boring as before. And I really didn't have the concentration span required for school.

If only I didn't get distracted so easily. But there were simply so many shiny things.

I tried to suppress an annoyed sigh when a group of girls decided to sit near us. They were giggling and sending flirtatious glances at my man. Seriously? I was sitting on his lap. How much more blatantly could someone shout taken?

Reyes's arm snaked around my stomach and began drawing little circles over the exposed skin between my blouse and jeans, sending miniature earthquakes sparking through me.

Kim had taken out one of her books and was going through it. She really did seem to enjoy school.

"Want to tell me the rest?" Reyes asked his scorching breath feathering over my ear.

"What rest?"

"Whatever it is you left out doing your exhibit."

I look up at him accusingly. "You're just trying to steel another kiss, aren't you?"

He let out a soft laugh. "Are you saying that if I ask nicely you wouldn't kiss me?"

"Well, if you say please, I guess I can't refuse."

"That's good to know, but you're changing the subject."

"Dah. It's what I do." I took a deep breath. "This weekend." I promised, trying to ignore the knotting in my stomach.

Reyes leaned forwards, pressing in to me and whispered in my ear. "Please."

With a smile I comply.

The rest of the week went by fast; I spent every available moment with ether Kim or Reyes, going to their house after school, or the pork or the mole. It didn't matter really; I just enjoyed spending time with my man, without having to worry about our daughter or demons or running out of coffee. Oaky, that last one was a constant fear, but really we had a year's supply at home. I made certain.

But something could happen. It could get stolen, or the house could burn dawn, or- and I was staling again.

It was Saturday morning and I had a date with my favorite volatile god who didn't know he was a god, and I was dreading telling him.

I looked in the mirror one last time, even though the privies four times were also the last times, and debated for the zillionth time whether to change again. I was in a denim skirt, a green blouse and of course ankle boots, but was this really appropriate attire for telling ones not exactly boyfriend who is going to be ones husband and destined to be the father of one's daughter that he had locked his future wife in a hell dimension, in the past of course, and that she had returned that favor only to brake free and be captured in another hell dimension that leads to his being forged in to the son of Satan? I mean what did one wear to such an event.

With a sigh I decided it would have to do.

I got downstairs right as my father was letting Reyes in. And what a site.

Dark coffee colored hair in desperate need of a trim curled around his ears, dark lashes framing his gorges brown eyes, a sensuous mouth, and broad shoulders, that maid my knees tern to jelly. He was in a word perfect.

He looked up at me as I walk over, his heat washing over me, the smell of lightning and desert help calm me like nothing else.

"So, where are the two of you going?" Dad asked.

Like I'd tell him, he might just try and have me fallowed. Hid don that ones. To say my date had not gone well would be an understatement.

Then again under the circumstances it wouldn't hurt to tell him. And if it eased the worry he felt at watching his little girl, his angle, his pumpkin-pie growing up and noticing guys then all the butter. "The north pawl." I said. "I've always wanted to see a polar bear. Or maybe the moon. Haven't decided yet."

Reyes chuckled. "We're going to the moon?" he asked, a mix of hummer and affection sparkled in his eyes.

"Like I said, haven't decided yet, though on second thought the moon might not be the best place, not much of an atmosphere, and all that." Gawd I was clever.

My father kept a straight face, though I knew he was laughing, on the inside.

"Be back before five." Is all he said.

I nodded in confirmation. "Will do. If we're not back by then it's probably because I inadvertently brought on the apocalypse by unleashing a volatile god on this dimension and we're all going to die anyway, so I guess it won't matter when I'm home."

My father shook his head, bet Reyes looked intrigued.

We all ignored Denise's indignant huff. Reyes did shoot her a hate filled glare. He really didn't like the woman. Can't say as I blame him.

We walked out the door hand in hand and I couldn't help but marvel that this was my life.

This perfect man is mine, all mine. No need to wait twelve years to get him, wandering who he was, what else his been through. No need for him to go to prison. Hid been spared that. I couldn't help wondering if there would be consequences to my actions would there be a price to pay for sparing Reyes? But no price would be too high not for him, not after all he had already endeared at the hands of Earl Walker. My stomach knotted at the thought, barley two months ago he had still been living with the man who had tortured him his howl life, and be for that the Fosters, trying to kill a helpless baby.

We were just passing an ally, when Reyes stopped, pulled me in out of site and shoved me against the wall, his hand around my throat.

"What or you doing." He growled.

Of course, he could feel my compaction, and as always it infuriated him. But I didn't want to fight. Not now, not ever.

I reached up and brush my hand through his thick hair, his heat penetrating every paw in my body. "Come here." I whispered, totally stealing his line.

His eyes dropped to me mouth and he leaned in, right as our lips touch I shifted us on to the other plane, dematerializing or bodies and shifting elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

I have the body of a god.

Too bad it's buddha.

T-shirt

We rematerialized an instant later on a ledge, sheer cliff to either side and a magnificent view of the ocean in front of us.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Hem, absolutely stunning." Reyes agreed. Not sure how he know though, as he had yet to looked away from me yet.

I stared at the ocean, at the waves, at the rocks under my feet. Stalling. Again. Alright, I could do this. What's the worst that could happen?

He could decide as a god he didn't want me anymore. Beep wasn't born yet; he had no reason to stay, once he ascended. Rey'azikeen had no love for humans.

And then it hit me. The damage I could have done by changing the time line.

Well, aside from somehow creating a paradox, there by cosign the earth to be swallowed by a giant black vortex.

If Reyes did leave me, the very thought of which caused my stomach to clench in painful knots and the breath catch in my longs, Beep wouldn't be born.

If Beep wasn't born, who would fight Satan? Would he find a way on to this plane, start a war that would last for millennia, bringing with it the four hours men of the apocalypse, cosign endless suffering and an end to civilization, turning earth in to a hell dimension?

Reyes sensed my sudden panic, I assumed, because he eased me against the rock wall, away from the precipice beneath, pressing in to me. "What's wrong?" His words sounded like a demand, or a plea.

When I didn't answer, only gazed up at him, gnawing on my lip in worry, he let out a soft growl.

"Dutch." He said almost in warning.

"Fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something."

He looked down at me questioningly.

"Promise." I insisted.

"And what exactly am I promising here."

"Not to leave me." I said my voice small.

His hand went to my neck and he tilted my chin up to meet his gaze, his expiration was severe, harsh even. "Dutch, I can never leave you, not ever; I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

My heart soared at that, though I know better. "Promise?"

"Swear."

Well that would have to do. Taking a deep breath, petting my thoughts in order, my ducks in a row, my- I was stalling again.

Not giving myself time to rethink what I was about to do, I leaned forwards and kissed him.

This time we took it slow.

I ran through the next couple of years as I'd experienced them.

Finishing high school, college, Reyes saving me from a stalker who decided we should get to know each other better, with a knife. My time in the Peace Corps, opening my PI biasness, meeting Cookie, Amber, Swopes.

Then I got to my dreams, our nightly seductions, I could feel his reaction, the jolt of arousal the images sent through him. But I continue too the morning he whispered the name hid given me in my ear.

How I started putting the pieces together. Finding out he was in prison for the last ten years, how he was shot in the head and was unconscious for one month, and again I showed him the night I found out what he was, his warning that demons were after me.

Then his waking up, waltzing out of the care facility only to show up bloody and torn in my bathroom, seriously, what was up with him and my bathroom. Maybe he had a thing for my shower, Hector.

His telling me his body had been captured, that he was being tortured. And his refusal to let me help. I injected my anoints in to that memory. A warning of sorts if he ever tried that again.

Finally finding his body, my vanquishing of the demons, him trying to kill himself.

My binding him.

We came apart with a gasp. The cool sea air washing over me.

Reyes leaned in beside me, panting.

I looked up at him worried, hid been a tad angry last time. Would he be mad at me now?

He looked at me seemingly stunned speechless.

"Fuck." He said. "You killed over two hundred demons, and you bound me?" he shook his head, ran a hand over his mouth. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Because I bound you? You know, you weren't too happy about that before."

He just shook his head again.

"Ready for the rest?" I asked.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forwards and captured my lips.

We went through my bout of insomnia, the few times I did fallen asleep, going to see him in prison, his escape, tracking down Earl Walker, having him find me instead.

Releasing Reyes, and his confession to me in the hospital, how he used me as bait.

Reyes ranched away from me so abruptly I nearly fell.

He looked at me with such utter harrow my breath caught in my throat.

"I… Dutch… I'm sorry, I can't believe I'd…" he was angry at himself, I could feel it simmering inside him, the self-loathing, the absolute fury at what hid don.

"Reyes, it's okay. I got over it, and Earl was caught, you were free, and that's all that really matters."

He shook his head, jaw clenched, the heat coming off him scorching; it felt as though it should leave blisters on my skin.

"Can we just get past this part? I was kind of mad at you at the time,"

"You had every right to be, god, I can't believe you ever talked to me again."

"Come here." I told him.

With a sigh we continue.

I skipped over the howl taking me two month to get over my bout of self-pity thing, and went strait to finding him in the medal of a cage fight, our conversation, getting attacked by demons, I sped up a bit at that point, skimming over our next encounter with demons, his administration of unlicensed therapy lessens. I had to make certain he know just how much he had helped me get over my fears after all. And, well I kind of just liked showing him that bit.

Him finding the picture I had kept of him. Our argument, the final fight with Hedeshi.

His moving in to the apartment building, finding out Garrett had gone to hell.

I decided to omit his sister's efforts at burning dawn half of Albuquerque and focus instead on our more enjoyable time together. Garrett giving me Zeus, my special dagger. I mostly skipped my run in with an angry husband on a deserted bridge in the medal of no were, but I did linger on his being there for me while I recovered.

Then of course his proposal, my making him wait for an answer. Meeting Osh. Garrett's continuing research, and then Reyes's death.

I could feel his surprise, he hadn't expected that, but I didn't give him time to comment, I forged right on, making him watch as I tried to jump after him, I wanted him to know, no I needed him to know I would not live with ought him. Then bringing him back to life while agreeing to marry him.

And while I could feel his anger towards me for my attempted suicide, which by the way was slightly hypocritical in my opinion, I could also feel his elation at my agreeing to marry him, his utter joy the thought brought him.

We continued our voyage in to the future, with the most shocking news yet- Beep.

His astonishment mixed with a sensation I could only describe as euphoria. It made my insides melt. But the presents of the hell hounds quickly brought us back to the normal doom and gloom of life as a grim reaper, the fight with them, our inability to harm the beasts in any permanent way. Then to Reyes's decision to move me to sacred ground in till the end of the pregnancy. And our wedding.

Again jubilation racketed through him and I smiled against his lips. God I'd do anything to make him feel such happiness.

_Anything_?

Reyes's voice in my head startled me, I realized he'd pushed his own thoughts in to my mind, he was certainly a fast learner.

But put simply, yes I would do anything.

We continued to the convent, Cookies and Ubies wedding, my going behind his back in contacting the Loehrs, my trip to hell, his continues attempts at killing the hell hounds, his own bout with insomnia, and finally Beeps berth.

Then his father showing up, ruining the party.

Osh whispering my name. Casting Lucifer out of my husband.

And then having to send Alwen away. What it did to me.

The following month, seeing him for what felt like the first time, a stunning being, dripping darkness and sensuality. Fowling for him all over again. And Kuur.

The god glass. Then the moment I'd been dreading finding out Reyes's godly states. I omitted his name, but I could still feel the utter shock racketing through him.

I clamped my hands around his neck my fingers digging in to his hair and forge forwards, not giving him time to digest everything.

Returning back home, my adorable urban explorer stalkers, and the non-adorable bench as well, discovering my ability to pas information through a kiss, though it seemed to drain the life out of anyone but Reyes.

Agreeing to share the amount of secrets we were keeping from each other but not the secrets themselves. Our anniversary. The one where I apparently saved him.

And- I stopped, pulled away, looked down, not able to meet his eyes.

"Dutch?" he asked.

"I… you're not going to like this part, but Reyes, just remember, we can change what happened, what's going to happen."

"I haven't liked plenty of things so for, though that last bit was rather nice." he flashed me that nuclear grin, the one that made my bones tern to jelly. "You could show it to me again if you'd like to stall a little longer."

I choked out a laugh. "No, it's okay. But promise you won't over react?"

"Dutch, just show me."

With a deep breath I squared my shoulders and prepare for the worst. Good thing we were in the metal of no were, if he tried to set the world on fire it would take a while before the flames reach any civilizations.

I showed him how a let, or well, made Osh swallow my soul, my light. Going after the first god of Uzan. And Kim. The jolt that went through Reyes at seeing his beloved sister passed, knowing she was dead, sent a tremor through the cliff, the water, miles beneath us began to boil, I forged on, getting the gods name and capturing him in the god glass, then Reyes showing up, seeing his sister. His explosions. Michael showing up, him calling his army, my calling Beeps army in response. And Kim's ghost.

But that was too much for him. He tore away from me with a strangled sob; fell to his knees, trembling.

"We go to see her afterwards." I said, stroking his hair, trying desperately to calm him. "We go to see Beep. Would you like…" I left the sentence hanging.

He lunged at me, crushing his lips to mine with a desperate fervor. Driven by the need to see his daughter but also the need to wipe away the vision of his beloved sister laying still and broken on the ground.

So I show him Elwyn, lingering on every detail, I drag it out as long as I can. Intel Kim insists we need to leave.

Reyes pooled away again. And we sat there for a long time not moving, just staring out in to the sea.

Finally he stirred. "There's more?" he asked his voice subdued, full of regret. He blamed himself for his sister's death, I can tell.

"Yah, but Reyes, this is never going to happen. You need to remember that."

He nodded. Doesn't change the way he feels. But he pulled me to him, until I was straddling him, he tilted my face down to his and we continue.

Going back to stop my energy from turning Osh in to an over don crispy treat. Putting all my secrets out in the open, and the Reyes's tern to share, telling me about his ability to see the condemned, and about uncle Bob.

My going to see my States Attorney friend Parker, showing him what I was, then threatening to over through God.

So the angels began stalking us, meeting Shon and taking the case, finding the cannibal Columbian drug lord, saving Ubie, the Fosters compound. Shon's death at the hands of the second god of Uzan. My consuming him. And then the god glass. The argument of who should enter. Sending Reyes in, whiting fifteen agenizing seconds before calling him out, or well trying to, having to white an entire hour, what just might have been the longest hour of my life. And finally the souls trapped inside escaping, then him. Reyes seeping out, the shadows and lightning swirling around him, the raw power, but he was no longer my husband this was Rey'azikeen, the Razor.

I showed him the plan the team came up with to capture him, and my desperate attraction to him in any form he took. That above all ells need him to understand. I cannot, will not live without him.

I showed him his search for the embers, finding out he is looking for the stardust, Beep. My terror at what I think will happen to our daughter. And then seeing him in that church, holding a little girl in his strong arms, surrounded by angels and hell hounds, about to be ripped to shreds. I showed him my trust in him in that moment, it was overwhelming, all-consuming and I knew that all he wanted was to protect our daughter. We relive together his conversation with his brother.

Then the angels leaving, the hell hounds back up and I showed him the most precious memory I had- him holding our little Elwyn, and I linger on this most beautiful of moments. All three of us together, almost like a family. But there is still a little more to the story, I rush through that part, getting Cookies call rushing to the seen only to find Ambers broken and burned body covered by a sheet. My utter horror. And my reversal of time. I'd intended on only moving it for back enough to keep Amber alive, but I had lost control. Time spun out of my hands, unraveling like a rug with a loos string. Intel I grasped on to a familiar face. The most precious thing to me in all the planes and all the galaxies. Him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

The difference between In-laws and outlaws is that outlaws are wanted.

True fact.

We sat for a long time, Reyes buried his face in the crook of my neck, so I laid my cheek against his soft hair and breath him in. ozone and lightning and due evaporating in the heat of the desert.

I could feel the tumultuous emotions raging just beneath the surface of his calm exterior. He really did have an awesome poker face. He'd make a killing in Vegas, or the stock market, or pole dancing.

I decided Reyes needed a distraction. And I needed Reyes.

"So, there's this thing I was hoping you could help me with." I started.

He looked up at me curies.

"Well you see, in a way I'm twenty eight, but I'm kind of a virgin again…"

Sometime later we found ourselves lying on the beach, the fine sand worm against my bare skin.

Reyes's eyes were closed, a serene expression on his angelic face.

"You know, we should probably make a plan." I said softly.

He lifted his head, tilting it to the side, pressing his lips together in a mouthwatering way. "Because your plans always work out so well."

Well, that was just rood.

"My plans work just fine, thank you very much."

A dimple appeared at the corner of his mouth and I took a moment to take in his perfection, the curve of his lips, the way his lashes fan across his cheeks, his sparkling brown eyes that were now boring in to me with an intensity that flooded my abdomen with heat.

"If you want to get any planning done," he whispered his deep voice low, husky. "You'd best stop looking at me like that."

I refocused my attention. "Right, so, the plan, the great master scheme, the battle strategy. Our plot to save the world and everyone in it. To keep innocents from dyeing and evil from conquering the land."

Reyes chuckled. "Were would you like to start?"

"Well, we need to decide what we want to change. I mean, you're defiantly not going to prison, so that's already different, but we need to decide what we are going to do for the next twelve years, I mean, we can't have Beep intel then, she needs her army, her supporters, and Amber is only like, two. She may not be talking yet."

"Most two years olds can talk."

"I knew that." Really, I did. "But she certainly isn't prophesizing anything any time soon or I hope she isn't. That would really freak Cook out, and I hate it when she freaks when I'm not around to watching. It's hilarious."

"So, no getting you pregnant, for at least the next ten years or so."

"Pregtastik, but yah."

His gaze turned smoldering. "But we are getting married before conceiving her this time?"

A shudder of pleasure ran down my spine. "Not intel I'm eighteen, mister. My Dad would have a conniption. Your parents wouldn't be too pleased either."

He didn't look too worried at that. Elated would be more like it. "'I'm already eighteen" he shrugged.

"Yah and I'm fifteen, isn't this like statutory rape or something?"

"Dutch, I'm three years older than you."

"Yes, that means your graduating at the end of the year. Any ideas for college?"

"I haven't graduated yet." He said "May be I'll fail all my classes and have to redo high school."

I giggled. "Reyes, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Yah, sure he was. The thought of him failing anything was as ludicrous and unlikely to happen as me turning down a free breakfast burrito.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Haven't decided."

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" I asked trying to understand why he didn't want to go to college, because I could feel it, his reluctance. The tern our conversation had taken was making him uncomfortable. And he wasn't kidding. He had no intention of pursuing a higher education in the near future. In the last time line, and god I liked thinking that, it sounded so cool, like a SiFi film, he had taken online classes and gotten a degree in law and in computer science.

"You." He whispered.

"Me?" I asked completely baffled.

But he didn't answer. He just stared at the sky, his expression hard.

I reached up to stroke the stable on his jaw. The emotions coming off him were odd, packed and almost impossible to decipher. A little angry and worried? He was worried about something.

"Reyes, what are you thinking?"

With a growl he rolled on top of me. "Dutch, I just got you. I'm not leaving. I can't…" he trailed off. His eyes drifted down to my mouth.

"I suppose if you took a year to flip burgers, it wouldn't be the end of the world." I said, offering him a reprove. He was really bad at the howl expressing his emotions crap. I'd get them out of him, somehow. But not right now. "I'm sure my Dad would higher you in a heartbeat."

"You think?" He whispered; as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"Reyes." I breathed, when his mouth left mine to trail hot little kisses down my jaw, one of his hands began to trace my ribs sending quivers through my body.

"Reyes," I tried again, with as much success. "We need to get back." Though that was the last thing I want to do right now.

"So?"

"You're supposed to be cooking diner." I reminded him. "My family's coming over."

"We could leave." He said, his voice low, sultry. "But I'd rather do this."

I gasped. Yah, we may be late for diner after all.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Loehr asked getting up to give each of us a hug.

I got a kiss to, and she raised a brow at taste of salt on my skin.

We weren't that late, about half an hour. We shrugged and naturally didn't answer, pretending not to notes the odd looks we were getting as we trailed sand in our wake.

Reyes went to his room to clean up before starting on diner. I went to the bathroom to try and get the sand out of my hair. Kim knocked on the door two minutes later with a brash, and a shy smile. She was so sweet.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

I flashed her a grin that almost split my face in two. "At the beach." I said. "Not sure which."

"Reyes looks really happy." She said softly.

"I should hope so." I giggled.

When she raised a quizzical brow at me I laughed outright.

"Hun, you're his sister." I explained. She didn't seem to get it, so I elaborated. "I'd tell you in a heartbeat, really, I wouldn't mind, but I don't think you really want to know the details of your brother's sax life."

Her eyes grew wide and her face turned this lovely shade of red.

"I know, right, but seriously, that boy has skills."

I hadn't known a face could really turn that color, I thought that only happened in cartoons.

Was it mean of me that I my perhaps have just found a now hobby?

I greeted my Dad and Gemma, even uncle Bob was here, it seemed he had heard rumors of Reyes's cooking skills and decided to invite himself. Denis was off talking to Reyes's Mom and they seemed to be getting along, odd, I'd thought Mrs. Loehr was a sensible woman. Or maybe she was just being a good hostess. Yah that was more likely.

I sat with Gemma and Kim and we gossiped about school for a while, Gemma, being in the same grade as Reyes had several classes with him. Like every girl with eyes in her head she got this vacant expression at the thought of the too hot son of Satan. I wondered if shed notes if I drew a mustache on her.

Apparently all the girls in her class are after my man, and out for my blood it would seem. It had gotten out that we are dating.

Not sour how that happened. We were making such an effort to keep it a secret. Who know that kissing in the corroders, between classes out on the grass, and any other place we saw each other would give us away? Oh, well.

Kim kept glancing at me and blushing.

Then Reyes came out of the kitchen to hand me a cup of coffee. My god could the man be any more perfect.

But right as I took a sip I made the mistake of glancing at Kim, I almost choked at her expression.

Reyes gave me a questioning look, so did my Dad so I played innocent, drawing another sip from my cup of heaven. He looked at Kim then back at me, a silent accusation in his dark eyes. "Dutch what did you do?" he demanded.

Why would he think I did anything? I was totally innocent I was as innocent as a saint, or baby or a kitten who just toppled over a lamp.

"I didn't do anything, I swear. She asked." I offered him my best pout.

Reyes frowned, looked from me to Kim whose face was now matching her hair, then it seemed to hit him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Next time Dutch, just don't say anything." He said walking back to the kitchen.

"She asked." I said after his retreating back. "And friends share."

I spend the next half hour coaxing Kim out from behind her hair, and dogging Gemma's questions.

"Foods reedy." I look up to see Reyes standing at the entrance of the kitchen, and my god that man was adorable in an apron, or well in anything, really. But seriously.

Everyone hurried to get to the table; most of us have tasted Reyes's cooking before, the smells coming from the plates piled high with food or to die for.

I was about to sit down next to my man when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

No. way. No Fucking way. Not again.

I whirled to face the angel standing in the corner of the dining room.

"What?" I demanded. For reals. Again? What did these guys want?

Reyes saw the angel as well, of course and was in front of me in an instant, a low growled emanating from deep in his chest.

The angel didn't answer, just looked down on us silently.

"Charlie." My Dad asked from behind us.

We both ignored him, choosing instead to glare at the divine idiot staring unblinkingly at us.

"No." I say. "I am not just going to stand by and let you guys follow us around. Not this time. I didn't do anything wrong, I haven't broken any of your precious ruled so you go back to Michael and tell him to pool that stick out from his ass."

The angel still didn't reply. And I had to wonder if these guys could even talk? I didn't recall it ever happening.

Well, if they wouldn't talk to me I'd find someone who would.

"Dutch, no." Reyes turned to me, but too late.

Time stopped.

In an instant the archangel Michael was standing before us. His wings brushed the sealing, his glittering eyes curious.

"Elle-Ryn-Ahleethia." He said in way of greeting.

"Cherub." I reply acidly. "Care to explain why you've decided to stick your minions on us, again."

"Minoans?" he asked. And I suddenly got the urge to dress them in blue overalls and paint them yellow.

"So we both know or true names. So what. It's not like either of us is going on a rampage to destroy earth."

"Father thought it, prudent, to keep an eye on you." Gabriel said.

"I don't really care what he thinks right now. The angels stop fallowing us or they start disappearing." I wasn't really certain I could harm an angel and I seriously didn't actually want to start a war with Jhova. It occurred to me that I should really start think before spouting out threats, take a minute to think it through, count to ten.

Nah that would probably be too much effort.

Michael took a step forwards, Reyes's cloak of shadows appears in an instant, his massive sword glistening in sharp waves.

"As I have told you before, Val-Eth, if you wish to declare war on Father, name the place and he will be there."

I let out a long frustrated sigh. Dealing with cryptic super natural beings with killer eyes, my no longer husband included, was a pain in the ass.

"I don't want a war with anyone, I'm all about peace, stopping would hanger, curing cancer. Seriously. But right now Rey'azikeen and I just want to live a normal life for a couple of years before we have our daughter and all hell breaks loose, like literally." I draw in a deep calming breath. "Just leave us alone for now, that's all I'm asking."

The archangel tilted his head as if listening to the big guy upstairs. Than he nodded. "Very well, Val-Eth, we shall leave you to your own devices for the time being. But remember." He leveled a hard gaze on Reyes. "You're oath still stands. You are still a god of Uzan." And with that he vanished.

Time crashed back with a vengeance, like a freight train slamming in to us.

Reyes and I stood still until we joined normal time, and were greeted by Denise's shrill voice.

"Yang lady, there is now one there and you know it, you stop that nonsense this instant." She turned to Mr. Loehr, who was standing beside her, looking on with mild curiosity, but he didn't seem to think I'm crazy, of course he and his wife both knew Reyes was supernatural, maybe he told them I was as well. "I am so sorry." Denies said. She looked mortified. Suh-weet.

"Denies." I said, because really, I put up with her my entire child hood, I was not going to let her stomp all over me again, I was not going to let her diktat my choices, and thinking about it doing things to disappoint her was just as bad as doing thing to try and make her proud. I was done, finished. From this moment in time I would stand up for myself, I would be strong. Like a T-rex, only without the short arms, those just looked really silly.

"Sometimes a blue towel is just a blue towel." I said getting right in her face. "But sometimes it's not, sometimes it's more. And I understand that you have a hard time excepting what you can't explain, but I've had enough of you taking your issues out on me. So I'm implementing a now policy from now on. If you don't like what I do you could bite my ass." That last part I said wile poking her in the chest. With my finger. Hard.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but when she slapped me all I can think was really, again?

And there was something ells I wad forgetting, something that happened last time- Reyes.

I turned to stop him, but too late. He launched himself at Denies so fast I didn't have a chance to adjust to his speed.

With a sickening crack Denise's neck snapped.

There was a moment of absolute silence as everyone stared at Denise's lifeless body falling to the floor. I darted through time, healing her before her soul could leave her body.

Then I glared up at Reyes. But he was glaring dawn at Denies, raising his hands to snap her neck again.

"Rey'aziel, stop."

Somewhere in the background someone was screaming. But Reyes's face was still contorted in a beautiful deadly sort of rage. He was beyond thought, beyond reason, the house had begun to shake.

I shoved him against a wall, my hand at his thought.

"Reyes, I'm fine, no need to go all murderous on her."

Slowly he calmed the tautness in his body easing ever so slightly and his gaze shifts to me.

There's a tail tell wetness glissading in his eyes.

I reached up to cup his face, he was a full head taller than me now, bet he lowered his forehead to rest against mine. His breaths were short and uneven.

"Everything's alright." I whispered again.

Then Denies had to go and open her mouth.

"What-"

Her shrill voice caused Reyes to tens again and I sighed. I was going to have to show my family more then I counted on if I want to avoid a blood bath. Well they'd already seen me move through time, a little more wouldn't change anything, they all already know I was a freak.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I shifted us in to the other plane and shift way.


End file.
